Love can hurt
by Person1
Summary: This is a story about Pan and what what reality for her is about, just read it and Review it. I also wanna say this story starts off slow, but gets better
1. Default Chapter

"Love can Hurt"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok this story is mostly about Pan and Bra, but later will be about Pan and Trunks and a little bit of Bra. But anyhow, just read it and review it, flames are welcomed. But dont be to hard on me, its my first fanfiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
here we go.........takes a big breath  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan was 14 years old and was enjoying life and her inocents. She had no idea what life was really about and what pain can come with it.  
  
  
  
Hurry up Pan, you will be late for your first day! Videl said with a warm smile.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, im hurring mom!  
  
  
  
It was Pans first day of High School, and boy was she nervous She trained with her father last night to get the nervous feeling away, but it didnt seem to work.  
  
  
  
Pan, come on" her mother said with an inpatient tone.  
  
  
  
Ok! Im ready!  
  
  
  
They arived to the front of Orange High and pan slowly got out of the car.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?! Ive never been this nervous in my life, its just a school, you've been doing this for 9 years! "  
  
  
  
Pan......., her mother called out.  
  
  
  
pan slowly turned around, and.......  
  
  
  
SNAP!  
  
  
  
Mom did you have to do that!!!  
  
  
  
Now pan, i just wanted a picture for the book, Pans first day of High School.Videls eyes started to water.  
  
  
  
Well bye mom, Pan went inside the school with a fake smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Calm down, its only a school, dont be nervous, dont be nervous dont be- Pan was inerupted by a familer voice calling out her name.  
  
  
  
Pan over here!  
  
  
  
It was Bra smiling warmly at her from a table full of girls. Pan was so happy to see her friend, she walked over there and sat down. Marron was there as well eating a pop tart.  
  
  
  
Do you by chance have another one of those i can have? asked Pan.  
  
  
  
Sure, have two, Pan couldnt help but notice all the eyes staring at Bra. Bra was very preaty and very popular, but what would she be like in High School.  
  
  
  
Hey fish! A familure voice called out.  
  
  
  
What do you want.... Bra said angry.  
  
  
  
It was Bra's older Jr brother Trunks. Trunks did his "Vegeta grin".  
  
  
  
This is going to be a fun year! He said Happily and him and his other football buddies laughed and they walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan rarely had seen Trunks, he was always out playing with Goten, and when they hit High School, she never saw him at Bra's house. He was either on dates, or out partying. Lunch soon arived and Bra and Pan were greated by Marron, and she had a wide smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Guess what! she said excitedly.  
  
  
  
What.....Pan said.  
  
  
  
I just got asked out by this guy named Jack and he drives!  
  
  
  
Bra looked at her and gave her a warm smile, thats great Marron. Pan just rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Well um, do yall mind if I go sit with him?  
  
  
  
Not at all, pan said.  
  
  
  
Dont mind Pan, she is just Bitchy cause of her 2nd period teacher.Marron then walked off.  
  
  
  
Well, wasnt she happy...... said Pan.  
  
  
  
Give her a brake, she has never had a boyfriend, speaking of that, did you know I got asked out 7 times this morning? said Bra Seriously.  
  
  
  
Really, I got asked out 28 times! Pan stated without bothering to look up. Knowing how guilable Bra was she quickly said she was kidding, and they continued to eat.  
  
  
  
So did you turn all of them down?  
  
  
  
Yeah, the freaky part is one of the 7 was a girl, I was all ewwwww.  
  
  
  
Why is it you turned them down? Pan cocked an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Oh, I dont know, I sort of have my eyes on a few other people. Actually Bra had her eye on one of her brothers friends, but she didnt dare tell Pan yet.  
  
  
  
Pan Lived the day out and went home with Bra after school.  
  
  
  
So, how many times did you get asked out? asked pan.  
  
  
  
Um.... 12 I think? Bra said trying to think.  
  
  
  
Dont worry about it, lets just forget about it.Just as that was said, Trunks came barging in the room with Goten.  
  
  
  
How was the first day of school?  
  
  
  
Bra's eyes widden. Get the hell out of my room! Bra yelled.  
  
  
  
Trunks just stood there, and suddenly his face turned pale and he frowned.  
  
I was just trying to see how my little sisters first day of school went, and she- ouch!  
  
  
  
Bra started to throw pillows at Trunks.  
  
  
  
Fine, I will just go to my room and cry! Trunks said and started to laugh as he left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks had passed and Bra was asked out every day, and still turned them all down. Marron had stop hanging out with them and was seen always with her boyfriend. One day Pan was at Bra's locker waiting for her to get her books, when they overheard someone say somthing about capsole corps.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, its going to be a blast! said the tall brown haired boy said.  
  
  
  
Whats going to be a blast? asked Pan plainly.  
  
  
  
Oh Trunks Briefs is throwing a hugh party at his house, havnt you heard?The red head boy asked.  
  
  
  
No, sorry havnt heard about that, Bra said with anger in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Bra then went down the halls screaming. Trunks! Trunks! She finally found him and she made a huge sceen, she was yelling at him, somthing about why didnt he tell her about it.  
  
  
  
Calm down little fish, you and your buddie can come to, that is if you think you can handle it, Trunks said evily.  
  
  
  
Uh it is my house to, and what makes you think I wont tell Mom and Daddy about this little plain of yours? Bra said grinning.  
  
  
  
Trunks grin then turned into a serrious look, and fear was obvious in his eyes. You wouldnt, theres no way you would!  
  
  
  
Well, I just may, Bra said and walked off to her confused friend Pan.  
  
  
  
What was that all about? asked Pan curriously.  
  
  
  
Well we are going to my brothers party, Bra said as she got her books out.  
  
  
  
But....I thought you just said you were telling on him or somthing?  
  
  
  
Oh no I just said that to get him scared, and maybe to get somthing out of him whenever I need it. Bra smiled. Ok lets get to class  
  
  
  
The Monday soon turned to Friday, the party date.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...........  
  
  
  
Hmm that sounded kinda cheesy, but hey it will get good, cause ive got some good stuff to write, so just check back on the story when it is updated. Dont be too hard on me :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-person- 


	2. The Party

Oh, uh... just read it!  
  
Ages:  
  
Pan-14  
  
Bra-14  
  
Trunks-18  
  
Goten-17  
  
And yes! I changed the ages, but this is my story and ill do what I please, o ya and dont sue me cause I dont own DBZ  
  
  
  
  
  
Love can hurt  
  
  
  
The thing was, Trunks and Bra's parents went out of town for the weekend, and That's why Trunks was going to throw a party. When Pan and Bra arrived at Bra's house, she found Bulma and Vegeta in the kitchen. Pan and Bra sat down and ate, while Bulma made food. Hello! Mother, Father, Trunks said as he came in and sat at the table to eat, seeming a bit to cheery then usual. Oh daddy, Bra said winking at Trunks. Trunks looked at Bra with shock, ""She's not going to tell Dad is she, no she wouldn't, I would kill her!""  
  
What is it.......Vegeta said annoyed.  
  
Can I have some money? Bra said sweetly  
  
What ever, go bother your Mom about it  
  
Bra kissed Vegeta, then ran upstairs together, Pan looked back and saw Trunks, who looked very pissed off.  
  
Bulma came up to her daughter and kissed her good-bye. Bra, if you wanna go to the mall tomorrow or something, Trunks would be glade to take you. Trunks was heard from the hall, No I wouldn't! Oh yes you will! Bulma shouted. Anyway, bye honey. The sound of the front door shutting was heard, and Bra got up from her bed  
  
OK, what to wear! Bra said excitedly.  
  
Oh great.......tell me we are not going to your closet........ Pan said with disgust  
  
Oh yes we are, do you honestly think that IM going to let you go wearing some faded old blue jeans some old shirt and a bandana? I thought you knew me better.  
  
Pan groaned, but iv got practice with my dad, and I really don't wanna miss it. Pan was not at all excited about getting into some of Bra's cloths, they were a bit to skimpy was the only word pan could think of.  
  
Nonsense, you will stay here and get ready with me, and you will let me fix you up. Pan was not in the mood to argue, so she headed for Bra's closet. Bra was the riches girl in all of Japan, and she had everything she wanted. Therefor she had more cloths then almost all the malls put together.  
  
OK, but only if I don't have to wear a dress or skirt.  
  
Deal, Bra then made a high pitched shriek and dragged Pan the rest of the way to the closet.  
  
After a long time of deciding, Bra found the perfect outfit for Pan. Pan had on a tight black spaghetti strap shirt, and dark blue denim jeans. Then Bra decided to put some make-up on her to. Bra had on a short cute sky blue spaghetti strap dress.  
  
As soon as they were done, the sound of the doorbell was heard.  
  
Yes!! Bra shrieked  
  
Why are you so happy about this party? Pan asked curiously  
  
Because! Its are first High School Party! Bra's eyes widening  
  
Pan headed for the door, when a hand grabbed her.  
  
What are you doing Bra! Let go of me!  
  
Pan......we have to make an entrance  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, Whatever............  
  
They sat there for about an hour, until Bra was satisfied there were enough people. OK, Lets go!! Bra shrieked. They headed down the staircase, and sure enough there were eyes staring at them. Most of them were from drooling guys, but some were from girls giving evil looks. Pan figured they were all staring at Bra, but she didn't even care.  
  
The music was loud and there were people everywhere. Bra and Pan started to dance to the music, but Pan got really frustrated. Guys from all directions came after Bra and pretty much butted Pan out. Pan headed for the kitchen, to find that it was just as crowded as the rest of the house. Here there were kegs and cups and people already to drunk to walk.  
  
Err.......Pan said angry, and walked to the Padeo out side. Surprisingly there was only one person out there, knocked out. Pan took a seat on the nearest chair, and looked up at the stars.  
  
She smiled,she loved to look at the stars, it brought an overwhelming feeling over her. It took away all her worries away. Suddenly she was startled by someone, it was Trunks.  
  
Did I scare you? he asked calmly.  
  
Just a little I guess, why are you out here anyway? Pan asked still gazing at the stars.  
  
I wanted to ask you the same thing, actually Bra was looking for you, and I just happened to see you come out here, so why are you out here? He asked still in a calm voice. Pan still stared up at the sky.  
  
The stars.............? Trunks asked.  
  
Yeah.......... Pan answered still fixated on the stars  
  
No kidding, I look at the stars all the time, except I do it out in the woods. You know cause the city lights, you just cant see them out here. Pan looked at Trunks and smiled, then stared back at the sky. So you-  
  
Suddenly Trunks was interrupted by Bra stumbling and screaming Pans name.  
  
Pan!!! where have you been! I was looking for you!!! Do you know how worried I was!  
  
Pan giggled, and joined Bra back inside, leaving Trunks still on the patio  
  
"'Wow, Trunks can be pretty nice, when him and Bra are not around eachother."" Pan thought to herself  
  
  
  
  
  
OK this chapter sucked in my opinion, but I hate writing the beginning, but it will get better, just read and review.  
  
  
  
-person- 


End file.
